musikfandomcom-20200229-history
DJ Quik
}} }} }} | Alben = }} }} }} }} }} }} }} | Quellen = DJ Quiks Charthistorie in den Billboard Hot 100 DJ Quiks Charthistorie in den Billboard 200 }} DJ Quik (* 18. Januar 1970 in Compton, Kalifornien; eigentlich David Martin Blake) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und Produzent. Er ist auch bekannt als Dante Blake, Da Quiksta oder einfach nur Quik. Leben Geboren wurde David Blake als Jüngster von elf Geschwistern. Aufgewachsen ist er im Armutsbezirk Compton. Hier schloss er sich als Teenager einer Straßengang, den so genannten Bloods an. Neben der Bandenkriminalität, welche seinen Alltag bestimmte, entdeckte er allmählich seine Vorliebe für Plattenspieler und DJ-Equipment. Bereits mit zwölf begann er eigene Hip-Hop Tapes unter dem Namen DJ Quik zu produzieren, und verdiente mit ihrem Verkauf an Straßenecken sogar etwas Geld. Nach eigenen Angaben produzierte er die Tapes nicht um eine professionelle Musik-Karriere einzuleiten, sondern um sein Geld nicht mit dem Verkauf von Drogen verdienen zu müssen. Werdegang Der glückliche Zufall spielte eines dieser Tapes in die Hände des A&R-Chefs der Plattenfirma Profile Records, Dave Moss. Dieser sah in DJ Quik einen sehr talentierten jungen Rapper. Kurz darauf bekam der 19-jährige David Blake seinen eigenen Plattenvertrag bei Profile Records. Im Januar 1991 erschien sein erstes Soloalbum Quik Is the Name. In den neunziger Jahren war vor allem der so genannte Gangster-Rap in der Hip-Hop-Industrie sehr verbreitet. DJ Quik jedoch entwickelte stattdessen einen individuellen Fun- und Partysound, welcher sich vom Gangster-Rap abhob. Quik Is the Name erreichte Platinstatus. Damit ist es bis heute das erfolgreichste Album von DJ Quik. Neben dem Erscheinen seines zweiten Solo-Albums Way 2 Fonky im Jahre 1992 bildete DJ Quik mit den Rappern Playa Hamm und Tweed Cadillac die Gruppe Penthouse Players Clique. Die Band brachte 1992 ihr erstes und einziges Album Paid the Cost unter Ruthless Records heraus. Way 2 Fonky erreichte Goldstatus, während Paid the Cost weit hinter den Erwartungen zurück blieb und kommerziell floppte. Die folgende Zeit war geprägt von persönlichen Problemen und finanziellen Streitigkeiten mit seiner Plattenfirma. Jedoch wurde Profile Records nach dem Erschienen seines dritten Albums Safe + Sound (1995) von Arista Records aufgekauft. Unter Arista Records veröffentlichte DJ Quik sein viertes Album Rhythm-al-ism (1998). Kurz nach der Veröffentlichung des Albums erlitt er mit dem plötzlichen Tod seines besten Freundes Top Dog einen schweren Verlust. Zusätzlich kam es auch mit dem Management seiner neuen Plattenfirma Arista zu Streitigkeiten und Auseinandersetzungen. Somit produzierte DJ Quik mit seinem fünften Album Balance & Options (2000) nach eigenen Angaben absichtlich ein schlechtes und wenig durchdachtes Album, um aus dem Vertrag bei Arista herauszukommen. Im Jahr 2000 musste er außerdem mit dem Mord an seinem Freund Mausberg einen weiteren schweren Verlust verkraften. Die letzte Veröffentlichung von DJ Quik unter Arista Records im Jahre 2002 war Da Finale, eine Greatest-Hits-CD. Seine beiden letzten Studioalben veröffentlichte DJ Quik bei zwei verschiedenen amerikanischen Independent Labels. Das sechste Album Under tha Influence erschien 2002 bei Bungalo Records und sein siebtes, bis dato letztes Album, Trauma bei Mad Science Recordings im Jahre 2005. Bei Mad Science erschien 2006 auch sein erstes Live-Album Live At The House Of Blues. Zwischen Juni und Oktober 2006 verbüßte DJ Quik eine fünfmonatige Haftstrafe für die Bedrohung seiner Schwester mit einer Schusswaffe im Jahr 2003. Seit seiner Entlassung arbeitet Quik, der seit einiger Zeit auf den Zusatz "DJ" verzichtet, gemeinsam mit dem West-Coast-Rapper AMG an einem neuen Bandprojekt unter dem Namen "The Fixxers", deren Debütalbum mit dem Titel "The Midnight Life" im Sommer 2007 erscheinen soll. Bereits erschienen ist die Single "Can You Werk Wit Dat". DJ Quik und AMG veröffentlichten schon in den 90er Jahren einen gemeinsamen Track namens "Bitch Better Have My Money". Diskografie Alben * 1991: Quik Is The Name * 1992: Way 2 Fonky * 1995: Safe + Sound * 1998: Rhythm-al-ism * 2000: Balance & Options * 2002: Under Tha Influence * 2005: Trauma * 2009: BlaQKout (mit Kurupt) Compilations * 2002: The Best Of DJ Quik: Da Finale * 2004: Platinum & Gold Collection * 2005: Born And Raised In Compton * 2006: Greatest Hits Live At The House Of Blues * 2006: Born And Raised In Compton: The Greatest Hits Singles * 1991: Born and Raised In Compton * 1991: Tonite * 1991: Sweet Black Pussy * 1992: Way 2 Fonky * 1992: Jus Lyke Compton * 1995: Safe + Sound * 1999: You'z A Ganxta * 1999: Hand In Hand (feat. 2nd II None) * 1999: Down, Down, Down (feat. Suga Free, Mausberg und AMG) * 2000: Pitch in on a Party * 2002: Trouble (feat. AMG) * 2005: Fandango (feat. B-Real) * 2005: Black Mercedes (feat. Nate Dogg) Auszeichnungen * 1992: Gold von der RIAA für Way 2 Fonky * 1995: Gold von der RIAA für Safe & Sound * 1995: Platin von der RIAA für Quik Is The Name * 1999: Gold von der RIAA für Rhythm-al-ism Weblinks * http://www.djquik.org/ – Offizielle Webpräsenz von DJ Quik (englisch) * http://www.dj-quik.de/ - Offizielle Deutsche Webpräsenz von Dj Quik * * Seite bei Billboard.com Einzelnachweise }} Quik Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Produzent Quik Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1970 Kategorie:Mann en:DJ Quik it:DJ Quik Kategorie:Alle Artikel